Gurvis Complex
The Gurvis Complex is the product of billions of years of evolution since the starting trends of the milky way. Thankfully evolution doesn't always lead to intelligence and the Gurvis Complex isn't something considered "intelligent". However it is a type of being that requires a completely new category of life known as "super organisms". Super organisms in the easiest form of explaination are organisms that are an assemblage of numerous organisms working together as a single massive organism usually miles in radius. This creature spreads its prescence to various parts of the galaxy (mostly the southern parts) through multiple tiny spores that are spread by having thick, reistant bubble-like eggs that float into space from the planet's surface to propogate itself through space like a plant does with pollen. If a gurvis complex is encountered in a planet that is found, it is recomended to destroy the god damn thing at all costs before it devours all your colonists. Sadly chemical warfare may not be optimal thanks to the creature's immune systems having a very high level of advancement thanks to the billions of years of evolution this beast has undergone. The innards of a gurvis complex look eeringly like human skin with no hair and many tiny white spots. Anatomy Overall Structure The gurvis complex in structure is a massive assemblage of multiple creatures working in conjuction as a super creature. Every part of it is a complete living creature that specializes itself as an organ of the creature each creature forfilling a different task in the overall super creature. The creature has multiples of every organ type even organ types like the brain organs. This creature may sprawl across a planet if left unchecked. Breathing Systems The gurvis complex uses multiple breathing systems located throughout the whole complex that can be best described as large airy organic caverns that have numerous tubes that sprout out of the creature's lungs onto the suface breathing in and out the air of the planet filtering bad particles through these tubular nostrils of its. These lungs have an exoskeleton like plating around them that acts as both their diaphram and structural hold up against the ground above and below the creature. Many of this creatures nostrils sprout up out of even hard rock ground like a very thinly filled forest. These tubes curl up from the giant lungs underground making it hard to detect where the actual lung creature is. However if you somehow can enter the lung you may be greeted with the defensive "cells" of the creature who attack any intrusions inside the creature on sight. Digestive Systems The digestive systems of the creature are like multiple conveyor belts spread out in a branching network of large 'esophagus' organisms that are spread out from a stomach organ that they all lead to for digestion with multiple intestine sets leading out from under the stomach organ that have multiple liver creatures interwined with them. It has multiple mouths dotted throughout the ground that lay closed under the ground that open should something heavy enough trigger them opening often hidden under a layer of dirt, sand or ice. Like the lung organs, these systems have a exoskeleton used to keep them from being breached or crushed in by the ground that sorrounds all of them. Nervous Systems The creature is controlled by a large set of very well protected brain organs that dot the overall creature that control the creature's actions. The brains have multiple nerves that weave through the ground like tiny roots from the seed that is the brain. The brain is protected by numerous membrane layers and a thick sperical bone shell that sorrounds the brain. If one of these brains are destroyed the body systems the brain controlled get shut down. Circulatory Systems The circulatory system is a massive system of tunes that connect to each organ with allowing the flow of creatures from one area to another with relativly quick ease. The system used is more like a large slip and slide that pushes all the 'tiny' creatures that inhibits the insides of the gurvis complex through to other parts of the body. The circulatory system also has multiple exits normally only phermonically triggered open to access. There are multiple smaller rooms that branch off where the 'tiny' creatures reside as their home and breed to make more of themselves. Think of them like apartment complexes inside a complex. Reproduction Systems The creature reproduces with itself like a plant to create sprouting branches of itself to grow in size. Thankfully the complex grows very slowly, taking millions of years to cover a planet. in rare cases the creature may through its nostrils send out some eggs to go onto other planets that dig themselves deep into the ground and start building up from there taking thousands of years to build themsleves underground. Mini Creatures Alongside the Gurvix Complex itself there are numerous mini-creatures that inhabit its insides and preform various tasks for the overall complex. Arachnidals 8-legged creatures with a oval-like body and no head or tail. Their eight legs are placed 45 degrees apart from each other and have a large pistachio-like beak on their body that opens up to shoot a tranqulizer-like sedative used to knock out prey that they than using tentacles from inside their mouth that are heavily like a tongue and than carry the food to the mouth of aa gurvis complex and jump in, locking themselves up by flipping their legs 180 degrees as they are dragged along the organic conveyour belt to the stomach. Interestingly enough the sedative wears off quickly, one can see outside of the pistachio like beak from the inside and there is enough oxygen to breathe. Arachnidals play a side role of defense when inside the gurlis complex using their tranq on any intrustions of the complex. Breathers A silky creature that patrols the lung systems of the creature that stores air like a sponge and brings it to the 'livers' of the creature for nutrition. They look like large puff balls with many tiny appendages that they shoot out to stick into the lungs like needles they use to move aorund on the insides effortlessly. Category:Space Fauna Category:Beast